Lost Love, Found Friendship
by iiNeaPoliTan
Summary: Milo was jealous. Degel lied. Camus and Kardia get hurt.


"Milo. You are being ridiculous!" said Camus, trying to keep this cool persona from radiating the anger he was feeling.

"No, Camus!" shouted his lover Milo. "You choose those two other guys over me!" he said wiping a tear that dared escape his eyes.

"Hyoga and Isaac are childhood friends, Milo. I hardly ever see them and when they finally come to town, you expected me to not meet up with them?"

"You stood me up Camus!" the venomous words of the blue haired man pierced the ears of the teal haired man. "It was our one year anniversary, Camus, and you…you chose those stupid bastards!"

"Milo, I already said I'm sorry! I spend every day of my life with you and I'm sorry that I choose to have one day of freedom with my friends whom decided to come to town on our first anniversary." Milo turned his back on his partner; Camus bit his lower lip realized the mistake he had just done.

"Fine." answered Milo calmly. "Leave."

"Milo. You can't be serious."

"I'm sorry I deprive you of your freedom, Camus. Well, guess what? You can have all the freedom you want now. Leave." With his back to his lover, Milo let tears fall from his eyes.

"Whatever." said the heartless man whose cold heart was threatening to shatter into a million pieces.

Camus took his keys and slammed the door on his way out.

He loved Milo. He really did. More than anything, really. But sometimes, Milo's affection was suffocating. Camus was a quiet character whom preferred to be alone, whereas Milo was a loud, outgoing character whom loved to have attention.

But whatever. Milo was angry at Camus for having a guy's night out for the first time in their whole relationship. Camus didn't care; except, he did.

He didn't mean to say it like that. Like if Milo was his captor and he was deprived of freedom. No, he loved Milo so very much. But, he also wanted to enjoy a night with his friends. Damn his friends for flying over on his anniversary, and damn him for not remembering such an important date for him and Milo.

kardia wanted to surprise lover. Degel said he'd be working late today, so he wanted to be in his apartment when he arrived. He wanted to give Degel a very nice surprise.

He checked inside the bag he was caring. _The Decline and Fall of the Roman Empire, Les Liaisons Dangereuses _and _DieRauber_ sat in the bag, brand-new, waiting to be read by Degel. These where three of the nerdiest book titles Kardia could find, and he knew Degel would love them.

But when he opened Degel's apartment door with his spare key, the one whom was shocked was him.

Degel sat in the dining room having a nice dinner with Unity and Seraphina.

Kardia was never fond of the bond between his Degel and the childhood friend Unity. Sure Seraphina, Unity's sister was there, but it still bothered him. It wouldn't have bothered Kardia as much if only Degel had explained to him; but instead, Degel lied to him, saying he'd be working late.

Why would Degel not ask him to come? Was he ashamed of him? Did Unity and Seraphina not know of their love relationship?

"Kardia." Said Degel as his glass of wine fell from his hand.

"Working late huh? Nice to know you are so honest with me Degel." Spat Kardia as tears feel from his eyes.

"Kardia, come on? It's just Unity and Seraphina." Degel tried to explain, but Kardia was already out the door and down the stairs.

How could Degel do this to me? Lie? Sure Seraphina was there, but Unity? Why him? Why did he have to be there, so close to _my_ Degel? That boyfriend stealing bastard!

Kardia ran down the stairs and to his car. Degel wouldn't follow him; he was too cold for that.

As if mocking their sadness, the skies began to shed strong water upon the road, upon them.

Camus was speeding down the road.

Why was Milo so jealous? It was just one day! They would spend the rest of their lives together, so why was Milo so angry of just one day apart? Hyoga and Isaac were practically his brothers. Why couldn't Milo fucking see it? Damn it!

Kardia cried as he drove down the road. The rain wasn't helping his vision.

Why did Degel lie to him? Sure, he'd still gotten upset about the dinner, but at least he'd accept it, eventually. Unity, he could tell, wanted Degel for himself! And Seraphina; such a beautiful woman that could give Degel a family, something he couldn't.

He was only making himself more angry and upset.

The rain was too thick. He could no longer see the road, but his anger wouldn't allow him to notice his mistake. He was speeding. He was so angry at Milo, at Hyoga, at Isaac, at himself, at the world.

The tears kept flowing. His foot hit the pedal deeper and deeper. The water covered his windshield. He was so hurt. He hated Unity, Seraphina, Degel, and himself.

The sound of their phones ringing distracted them.

They looked at their phones for a mere three seconds.

_Milo._

_Degel._

They looked back at the road.

Light.

Screeching noise as they hit the brakes.

The tires floated on the water.

The cars hit each other.

A horrid crashing noise penetrated the area.

They weren't wearing seat belts. In their anger, the seat belts had been long forgotten.

Their bodies flew forward, breaking the windshields.

They smashed against other.

Camus felt an excruciating pain flow through him as he slowly opened his eyes to see his beloved Milo.

"Milo." He coughed blood. "Milo, wake up." He gently slapped the others face trying to wake him up.

Kardia opened his eyes. He was surprised to see his beloved Degel before him.

"Degel? Degel, I'm up." The pain was numbing his body.

They stared at each other smiling. Darkness was taking over them.

"I love you, Milo."

"I love you, Degel."

They held hands as they were driven into unconsciousness.

Milo ran through the hospital. Tears in his eyes.

No! Not Camus!

Degel shook the doctor. He needed answers.

Not Kardia! No!

Milo stared at Camus. He held his hand tightly.

"Please don't leave me! My love! Please!" he cried onto his chest.

Nurses tried to pull him away.

"Camus!"

Degel held Kardia. Tears fell from his eyes.

"I love you, Kardia. You and no one else!" he held Kardia's limp hand to his face.

Nurses wanted to take him away from his love.

"Kardia!"

The doctors operated on their patients.

Head trauma.

Internal bleeding.

Broken bones.

They were driving too fast. The road was too wet. They weren't wearing seat belts. They never stood a chance.

Two men around their twenties entered a small room.

The one with straight hair let the one with wavy hair enter first.

They ran to their loved ones.

Camus on the right. Kardia on the left.

They looked so fragile, broken.

With their backs to each other, both men took their respected lovers hands.

"I love you," they said simultaneously to their broken beloved ones.

Milo planted a small kiss on Camus cheek. He was so cold.

Degel planted a small kiss on Kardia's forehead. He was so cold.

The shrieking noise of the machines flat-lining filled the room.

The cries of both men muffled the dreaded noise.

Milo fell to his knees. Degel fell to his knees.

They leaned their backs on each other; taking in the horrible truth.

Camus was dead. Kardia was dead.

The cops explained what happened.

The men had been speeding. Something must have happened that derailed both men from their lane. They weren't using seat belts. The damage was too great.

Milo sat crying in the waiting room. He never felt more alone.

Degel stood crying. He felt so lost.

Degel heard small sobs. He looked up. For the first time, he noticed the man. It was Kardia! No wait; it was Milo, a friend of the man his Kardia crashed with.

He couldn't help but notice how this Milo shared characteristics with Kardia. Before he realized what was going on, he had his arms wrapped around this stranger, whom somehow seemed so familiar.

Milo felt arms wrap around him. Was it Camus? He looked up. It was Camus! But wait. Camus was… it wasn't him; it was the friend of the man his Camus crashed with. He wanted to pull away, but it felt so familiar.

They held each other as they cried. Their loves were gone and it was just them to blame.

How could they have been so stupid?

Had Milo not been so jealous, Camus would still live.

Had Degel not lied, he'd be with Kardia right now.

Camus and Kardia had been gone for five months. Degel and Milo would visit their graves every weekend.

It was odd. The friendship that emerged between the two. Degel was so much like Camus, Milo came to realize. And Degel came to realize that Milo was just like Kardia.

Milo still loved Camus. Degel still loved Kardia.

But, maybe someday, Milo could grow to love Degel and Degel could grow to love Milo….


End file.
